Una nueva oportunidad
by Mitsuki-sempai
Summary: Ichigo cae en una depresión porque Aoyama la engaña con una de sus mejores amigas, ella no sale con nadie, ya casi no habla ni come, no le importa nada en lo absoluto, habrá alguién que cambie eso? habrá alguien que la ayude a salir del pozo en q cayó?


**Hola como están, este es mi primer one-shot espero que les guste es de mi pareja favorita de esta serie, bueno, no los aburro con mis comentarios y los dejo leer esperando que les guste ^^**

* * *

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

Ya habían pasado casi un año desde que Ichigo termino su relación con Aoyama, desde ese entonces nunca volvió a ser la misma, no sonreía casi nunca, nunca estaba animada a hacer algo en el café, ya no le importaba que Shirogane le reclamara por algo, no se ponía a discutir con él como lo hacía siempre, ya no confiaba en las personas y claro quién no iba a estar así, si el amor de su vida que le juraba amor eterno, el tranquilo e inocente Aoyama que todo el mundo creía que era, el protector de los animales y del medio ambiente se estuviese besuqueando con su mejor amiga, y la única explicación que le dieron es que se habían enamorado y ni siquiera le pidieron perdón, la primera semana, apenas y probaba bocado había llorado hasta más no poder, había faltado a clases y por supuesto al café, después de todo ese tiempo de amargura por fin prometió no llorar más por ellos y empezar de nuevo, un nuevo estilo de vida, y ese era el que llevaba desde entonces, no hablaba con casi nadie, se guardaba los problemas o secretos para ella misma y los resolvía ella sola, nunca aceptaba la ayuda de nadie por temor a que la puedan traicionar, por pocas cosas sonreía, todas las mew mew hicieron has

ta lo imposible para que vuelva hacer la de siempre, pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano, simplemente ya no era esa niña extrovertida de antes ya no era la que animaba sino a la que le daban ánimos, en sus cortos 16 años había aprendido lo que es el dolor de traición de los seres queridos, no estaba preparada para al sufrimiento, pero aún así lo está sufriendo.

Ahora se encontraba en el café y como siempre siendo regañada por llegar tarde, aunque ya no estuviese saliendo con Aoyama siempre llegaba tarde porque se quedaba en aquel parque en el que siempre se veía con él, a ver como se encontraba con su ex mejor amiga, no sabía porque, si siempre se ponía triste después de ver la misma escena todos los día, él llega la abraza y luego la besa como si fuese su último beso, era tan vergonzoso ver eso, pero igual lo hacía, algo le decía que tenía que ir pero no sabía que era.

- ¿¡por qué llegas tarde?!, ya ni sé porque te hago la misma pregunta todos los día si siempre dices lo mismo, "¡y a ti que te importa!", aunque para tu información si me importa.- la estaba regañando pero no se dio cuenta lo que en verdad había dicho.- digo soy el dueño de este café tengo que saber en donde están metido mis empleados, ya que son mi responsabilidad durante el horario de trabajo.-dijo esto para rectificar a lo dicho antes ya que él nunca sería capaza de admitir que estaba preocupado aunque por dentro así era.

- si lo que digas, mmm tendré que quedarme más tiempo, ya lo sé.- respondía con naturalidad ya que siempre era lo mismo, aunque no sabía porque Shirogane tenía esa sonrisa en el rostro.

- no eso no tendrás que hacer, quiero que pases a mi habitación después del trabajo, tengo algo que darte, nos vemos, ah y PONTE A TRABAJAR.- se fue dejando a una Ichigo con dudas, que le haría hacer esta vez ese ogro, pensaba Ichigo aunque no le importaba mucho tenía esa duda.

Después de una larga jornada de trabajo todas las mew mew se disponían a marcharse, a excepción de una que tenía que pasar por la habitación de cierto que rubio que le hacía la vida imposible para que le impusiera el "castigo" que se merecía.

Ichigo subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Shirogane sin tocar la puerta como siempre lo hacía, encontrándose que esté estaba dormido plácidamente en su cama, tenía que admitir que se lo veía hermoso, ahí parecía un ser indefenso que no hacía daño a nadie, tanta fue su tentación que comenzó a acercarse, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía, solo quería acercarse a él y quitarle unos mechones rebeldes que caían en su cara, solo para poder observar con más detalles el rostro de este, pero tan pronto como lo tocó se percató que se estaba despertando y se alejó rápidamente de él.

-ahora dime que tengo que hacer.- le dijo tratando de ser dura y fría con él, viendo como se acomodaba en la cama, percatándose que estaba sin camisa.

- ah sí, ten.- y le entrego un sobre, esta la abrió y no podía creer lo que decía, era imposible que él quisiera que ella hiciera eso, nunca le había pedido algo así, porque él quisiera salir con ella era simplemente inaudito.

- lo siento, yo…- pero no pudo terminar ya que él se le estaba acercando, demasiado se podría decir y estaba comenzando a sentir como se sonrojaba, más por el hecho que estaba sin camisa y además la miraba que tenía era tan provocativa.- yo… no… yo no puedo salir contigo.- después de tartamudear un poco, por fin tuvo el valor suficiente para terminar la frase.

- ¿por qué?, por lo que sé no estás saliendo con nadie, además tampoco tienes compromisos con nadie para mañana y si es por el café recuerda que soy el dueño y por último te lo estoy ordenando, por llegar tarde.

- mmm, está bien, mejor, no tendré que trabajar mañana.- dijo razonando, ya que no iba a trabajar.

- perfecto, mañana te recojo a las ocho, te parece.- le dijo alejando de ella en dirección a la ventana.

- como quieras.- como siempre una respuesta fría, dicho esto se marcho un poco pensativa, que era lo que había sentido al acercarse de esa forma, ¿por qué quería tocarlo?, ¿por qué le provocó hacer eso?, ¿por qué tartamudeo cuando se le acercó, si hace tiempo que había dejado hacer esas "niñerías"?, estás y otras preguntas más eran las que no la dejaban en paz, cuando llegó a su casa tomó una larga ducha para despejarse esas dudas, cosa que logró y pudo dormir en paz, llegando a la conclusión que aunque no quería admitirlo Shirogane es un chico guapo y cualquier chica reaccionaría así.

A la mañana siguiente, exactamente a las 7:30 se levantaba cierta chica pelirroja, y en cuanto vio el reloj se apresuró a levantarse y tomar una ducha, tenía que estar perfecta, para que Shirogane no se llene la boca diciendo cosas que podrían lastimarla, aunque ya no lo aparentaba en el fondo le dolía. Escogió rápidamente la ropa que se iba a poner, una falda negra, con una blusa ajustada al cuerpo rosada con brillantes en la parte del cuello sin mangas, lo que le hacía resaltar su esbelta figura con unas botas que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas de color negro y adornos rosa y para terminar un collar con su nombre de color rosado y una pulsera en la mano derecha rosada con negro, y como último toque su peinado era el de siempre con los moños de color negro y su maquillaje que consistía solo un poco de base, rubor y brillo en los labios, tratando de verse lo más natural posible. Cuando por fin hubo estado lista tocaron el timbre, gritó que ella iba abrir porque sabía quién era, pero cuando fue abrir la puerta se encontró con una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Tú qué haces aquí!.

- solo venía a decirte que hay una convención de animales en peligro de extinción, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir.- sí, no era nada más ni nada menos que Aoyama quién la estaba invitando a una convención, la verdad este chico no tenía vergüenza de ir hasta allí después de lo que le hizo y encima a invitarla a salir, era exactamente lo que estaba pensando Ichigo, que estaba asombrada del descaro de ese sujeto.

- y que pasó, con tu novia, porque no vas con ella.

- wow te ves hermosa.- le dijo recién percatándose de cómo estaba vestida y muy descaradamente

- no has respondido a mi pregunta, porque no vas con tu novia.- lo ignoró olímpicamente ya que él ya no tenía nada que ver con ella.

- ella me está esperando allá, solo te venía a invitar porque sé que a ti también te interesa.

- como ya te darás cuenta, voy a salir.

- así y ¿con quién?, yo que sepa tu ya no tienes novio.

- va a salir conmigo Masaya.- respondió un chico que recién llegaba.- si no tienes nada más que decirle, con permiso me la llevo.- le dijo cogiéndola de la mano, y alejándose de él.

- espera un momento, no me digan que ustedes están saliendo.- indicó Aoyama, por lo que acaba de presenciar, ya que desde que se estaban alejando no se habían soltado la mano.

NARRADO POR RYO

Me dieron ganas de romperle la cara, como era posible que después de todo el sufrimiento que le había causado, ahora venía a causarle más daño, es que no podía haber un ser más malévolo que él; lo escuché decir si es que estábamos saliendo, eso bastó para sentir la presión que depositaba la mano de Ichigo en la mía, sabía que quería decirle algo, pero no podía, simplemente no le salí, entonces yo fui quien le respondió.

- Eso a ti no te importa, tú ya no eres nada para Ichigo.

FIN DEL NARRADO DE RYO

Dicho esto se marcho con la mano de Ichigo entrelazada con la suya, hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos de ese lugar, pero ninguno de los dos la soltaba, estaban a gustos así, en silencio y lo único que les comunicaba era su mano, nadie podía interrumpir este momento, solo estaban ellos dos, aunque no se dijeran nada, solo bastaba con que estuvieran cogidos de la mano, bueno eso era hasta que.

- mmm, gracias por lo de Aoyama.

- no tienes que agradecer nada.

- si tengo que hacerlo, en verdad él me ha hecho sufrir mucho.

- eso es mentira.

- ahora lo vas a defender.

- no, es verdad él te hizo sufrir, pero tú ya deberías de haberte superado de eso, pero no, cada día te sigues haciendo más y más daño tú sola.

- que quieres decir.- dijo soltándole la mano y parándose en frente de él deteniendo el paso de los dos.

- que crees que no sé que tú todos los días vas a ese parque en dónde se solían encontrar, sólo para ver como se abrazaba o se besa con su actual novia, crees que no sé que siempre estás llorando en una banca que está a dos cuadras del café, ¿por qué sigues pendiente de él?, dime porque no te das otra oportunidad, porque ya no sales a pasear, a divertirte, si no que prefieres quedarte en tu casa viendo las fotografías que te tomaste con él.- dijo ya cansado de la situación en la que estaba la pelirroja

- tú no sabes nada sobre mí.- y salió corriendo de ese lugar, tal vez a llorar, porque lo que le dijo era cierto.

Ryo lo único que hizo es ir detrás de ella, no se enojo, ni nada, sabía a la perfección como se sentía Ichigo y se sentía culpable por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Después de un rato de correr la encontró sentada en una banca en un parque y tal y como imaginaba estaba llorando, siempre odio a Aoyama por hacerla llorar, pero ahora se odiaba porque por su culpa se encontraba llorando; parecía una niña indefensa y desprotegida, ahí sentada tapándose la cara, fue solo un impulso lo que lo llevo a sentarse a lado de ella y pasar su brazo por detrás de ella para acercarla a su cuerpo y abrazarla, un abrazo que pareció que fue correspondido también por parte de Ichigo puesto que pasó sus brazos alrededor de él, se sentía tan bien estar así, ninguno de los dos se soltaba.

- Ya por favor no llores, me estás haciendo sentir culpable.

- Lo siento, pero es que todo lo que dijiste es verdad, pero es que no puedo, es difícil olvidarlo, lo amaba demasiado, más que a mi propia vida.

- Tú lo has dicho, lo amabas, él ya quedo en el pasado, no puedes hacer nada por cambiarlo, nadie manda en el corazón de nadie, ya sé que duele que se haya enamorado de tú mejor amiga, pero nunca te has puesto a pensar que hubiese sido mejor así, que por algo pasan las cosas, además es verdad que el primer amor nunca se olvida pero no es precisamente que con el primer chico que te gusta y te enamoras te vas a casar, puede alguien estar esperando por ti, alguien que te sepa valorar y te ame, pero nunca lo averiguarás si te quedas enfrascada en el pasado y no vives el momento.

- gracias, tienes razón, no se merece que esté llorando por él.- lo dijo dejando de abrasarlo y mirándolo a los ojos.

- así me gusta, ya no quiero que llores, y como en este día estás saliendo conmigo, no quiero que hables de ese sujeto, por lo menos por hoy imagina que nunca existió y disfruta al máximo hasta el último momento de este día.- quitándole las últimas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro

- está bien, trato hecho, a y por cierto te ves muy guapo vestido así.- lo dijo pícaramente, aunque era cierto ya que llevaba una camiseta cuello de tortuga del mismo color de sus ojos sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo con un pantalón color negro como el que siempre llevaba pero en unos de los lados llevaba colgando una cadena del mismo color que la camiseta y en el brazo derecho llevaba un pañuelo amarado un poco más debajo de los hombros ya que hacía no mucho se había lastimado pero eso lo hacía verse mejor aún.

- Muchas gracias, pero tú no te que das atrás.

- gracias, ahora dime a dónde vamos.

- bueno… pues es una sorpresa.- dijo corriendo y dejando a Ichigo con la duda.- alcánzame si puedes lenta.- le grito ya estando lejos por lo que Ichigo se había quedado muda todavía en la banca.

- eso nunca jajaja.- comenzó a correr tras de él riendo a la vez ya que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Después de un rato de estar corriendo, estando Shirogane atrás e Ichigo adelante, por fin Ryo dijo que girara y se detuviera que ya llegaban. Ichigo siguió las instrucciones y se sorprendió mucho al ver el lugar, sus ojos brillaban iguales a los de una niña cuando le compran lo que quieren. Se quedó parada ahí sin decir nada, si en verdad Shirogane quería que se divirtiera ese sería el lugar perfecto.

- ¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

- Claro este es el lugar perfecto, además hace tiempo que no vengo a un parque de diversiones.

- pero todavía no ves nada, fíjate en esto.- dijo mostrándole unos pases que le permitían ingresar a todos los juegos sin la necesidad de hacer fila (estos pases los acabo de inventar…jejeje ^^u)

- pero esos pases son difíciles de conseguir y además son ¡muy caros!

- vamos, estás hablando con Ryo Shirogane.- decía con cierto tono de arrogancia, porque sabía que eso la irritaba bastante a Ichigo.

- cierto me olvidé que estoy hablando con el ser más arrogante del mundo o mejor dicho del universo.

- y además es una ocasión especial.- dijo guiñándole el ojo dejando a Ichigo muy desconcertada y roja por el comentario.

Se podría decir que fue una mañana estupenda fueron a todas las atracciones del parque y al final pasaron por la mansión embrujada, a la cual Ryo obligó a Ichigo a entrar, ya adentro Ichigo se moría del miedo que sentía cada vez que pasaban los fantasmas o los monstruos, Shirogane percibió eso y no pasó mucho tiempo para pasar un brazo por su hombro atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, acción que Ichigo correspondió pasando un brazo por la cintura de Shirogane sonrosándose al mismo tiempo, nunca se había sentido así ni cuando fue con Aoyama, él nunca tuvo ese detalle, siempre iba un paso delante de ella no fue hasta que se desmayó que tomó su mano, ahora dudaba si alguna vez Aoyama la quiso, esos pensamientos hicieron que una lágrima brotara de sus ojos, hubiese pagado lo que sea para Shirogane no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero parecía que Shirogane estuviera pendiente de ella a cada momento que se dio cuenta.

-¿por qué lloras?- preguntó un poco preocupado, por lo que acaba de hacer Ichigo

- no…no es nada, no te preo…cu…pes.- terminando de decir esto se echo a llorar escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas; Shirogane estaba sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue corresponder a su abrazo para tranquilizarla, para que supiera que él estaba ahí con ella, cuando por fin se tranquilizó un poco, comenzó a hablar.

- si no quieres no me conteste pero ¿por qué lloras?

- es que ahora es que me doy cuenta que Aoyama nunca me quiso, él nunca tuvo estos detalles conmigo, cuando entramos una vez a una de estas casas siempre iba adelante mío, mientras yo me moría del miedo.

- vamos no tienes que llorar por él, ya te dije que en este día nos olvidemos de las demás personas, que te relajaras que solo pensemos en nosotros y que no pensaras especialmente en ese imbécil que lo único que sabe hacer es hacerte daño.- no sabía si estaba enojado o si sólo la estaba consolando, pero sea lo que fuera le agrado que le dijera eso, aún no sabía porqué pero le encantaba que se preocupara por ella, era tan lindo estar abrazada de él se sentía tan agradable, en paz como si los demás no existieran y solo él y ella

- está bien, tienes razón, este día solo somos tú y yo.

- así está mejor, ahora que te parece si regresamos al café.

- con mucho gusto, pero antes vayamos a comer que tengo mucha hambre jejeje.

- entonces a dónde le gustaría la dama, ir a comer.

- mmm, que te parece ahí.- solo vio que Shirogane asintió y fueron hacia el restaurante que Ichigo había señalado, la comida había sido exquisita y la compañía agradable, ya que Shirogane se comportó como todo un caballero, a veces se le subía el ego pero luego por la contestación de Ichigo se le bajaba, pasaron con dos horas ahí conversando de las cosas que le habían ocurrido en la vida, como el momento más vergonzoso la cual le costó mucho decir a Shirogane si no era para callar a Ichigo que le insistía tanto le confesó que el momento más vergonzoso en su vida fue una vez cuando tenía seis años sus padres (vivos en ese entonces) habían organizado una fiesta por su cumpleaños, a la cuál estaban invitados personajes importantes con hijos cercanos a su edad y había una niña que le gustó y de los nervios se había orinado en medio de la pista de baile cuando lo obligaron a bailar con esa niña, la niña se enfadó con él ya que había "ensuciado sus zapatos nuevos" y todos los invitados se comenzaron a reír de él, ante tal confesión Ichigo comenzó a reírse lo que hizo que Shirogane se sonrojara, después se arrepintió de haberle confesado tal cosa ya que cada vez que lo veía a los ojos comenzaba o través a reírse.

- ya, no te sigas riendo.

- pero es que eso si es gracioso jajajajajajajajaja.- en eso suena el celular de Shirogane lo que hizo que Ichigo dejara de reír para que pudiera escuchar bien

- hola…está bien…pero dejan todo limpio…ah y tú también tomate el día libre.- dicho esto colgó y volvieron las risas por parte de Ichigo.

-bueno ya está bien, ya basta no quiero que te rías.- no sabía si era una orden o qué ya que sonaba muy molesto.- si hubiera sabido que esto ocurriría ¡no te hubiese contado nada!- solo dijo esto para que Ichigo parara de reír y se pusiera de pie con dirección a la salida; se sentía estúpido, se suponía que él la iba hacer alegrar durante ese día y ahora le había gritado, pidió la cuenta y pagó luego salió corriendo para encontrarla, encontrándose que la pelirroja se encontraba en la banca de afuera esperándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¡Caíste! Como crees que me voy a enojar contigo después de haber pasado el mejor día de mi vida gracias a ti y lo siento por reírme tanto.- lo único que hizo fue soltar un suspiro y luego esbozar una sonrisa lo cual significó que la disculpaba.

- bueno pues ahora vamos al café.- dicho esto cogieron el camino con dirección al café, en el trayecto no hablaron mucho que se diga, pero para los dos aunque estuvieran en silencio era como estar en el paraíso en un punto del camino Shirogane cogió la mano de Ichigo la cuál aceptó gustosamente y así llegaron hasta el café

- Pero, aquí no hay nadie, ¿no se supone que deben estar trabajando?- preguntaba dudosa Ichigo ya que no veía a nadie por ninguna parte y el letrero de afuera ponía CERRADO

- lo que pasa es que Keiichiro me llamó avisándome que no había nadie y que las chicas no tenían nada que hacer y si podía darles el día libre, lo cual acepté

- tú! Aceptando tal cosa, dime tienes fiebre.- comentó Ichigo muy asombrada de que Ryo les diera el día libre tocándole la frente para comprobar su teoría de que tenía fiebre.

- no, no tengo fiebre, y sí les di la tarde libre, porque quería estar a solas contigo.

- ¿qué?

- ven entremos.- decía llevándola hacia adentro del café.

- ¡no! Yo quiero quedarme aquí afuera.- dijo jalándolo hacia fuera, de tanto estar forcejeando Ichigo se tropezó con una piedra que había ahí y cayo para atrás, haciendo que Shirogane cayera encima de ella.

-¿Por qué quieres estar a solas conmigo?

El no contesto, tan solo se limito a mirarla. Ambos se miraron, quizás desearan besarse, pero después de todo, ¿Qué podían perder? Nada, quizás ya lo habían perdido todo, quizás ya solo tuviesen que ganar, especialmente Ichigo.

En aquel jardín lleno de esperanza que solo existía en sus corazones, enloquecidos por pertenecer el uno al otro, solo querían seguir mirándose, fundirse el uno en el otro.

Ella quería gritar, lo deseaba desde tiempo atrás, quería comenzar de nuevo para poder hacerlo bien desde el principio, y por fin, poder decirle que le quería, que después de tanto tiempo de estar sufriendo por un ser miserable quería comenzar de nuevo con aquél ser que logró hacerle pasar el mejor día de su vida, hacerle ver que Aoyama no es el único chico que existe y que ella es una persona maravillosa que se merece la felicidad.

Pero él estaba allí, el único que le entendía, bueno, de algún modo, y, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Su corazón necesitaba una luz, algo por lo que seguir adelante, el de ambos.

Se miraron nuevamente, sin poder dejar de hacerlo, ambos acercaron sus cabezas poco a poco, para después fundirse en un tímido beso, mientras que Shirogane quería saber que era cierto que por fin lo estaba haciendo, que por fin la estaba besando, que nada era parte de su imaginación.

Nunca pensó que podía enamorarse así de alguna chica, ella era tan opuesta a él pero al mismo tiempo igual a él.

Aquel beso tímido se fue transformando poco a poco, cada vez tenia consigo más pasión, la que había sido encerada, retenida durante estos años.

Shirogane que estaba sobre la joven, izo un rápido movimiento para que esta tomase su lugar, la cual, se dejo mover.

En aquel entonces, el mundo se paro, tan solo existían ellos, el beso y aquel manto de estrellas que Dios puso por testigo en un momento tan mágico para ambos.

Lentamente se fueron separando, ninguno podía creer lo que acaba de ocurrir, ninguno había sentido tal cosa hasta ese momento, era una alegría tan grande el amor que se sentía por parte de los dos era inimaginable nunca habían sentido nada así era tan relajante era como quitarse un peso de encima de saber que descubrieron a la persona que amaban.

Shirogane no sabía lo que pensaba Ichigo, para él fue el mejor momento de su vida, siempre había estado enamorado de ella desde el primer día que la conoció pero nunca había dicho nada al respecto siempre negaba cualquier sentimiento hacia alguna chica, pero no sabía que iba a pasar, besarla así nada más sabiendo que ella seguía enamorada de Aoyama, bueno eso pensaba él pero lo que no sabía era que Ichigo también sintió lo mismo aquel beso significó mucho para ella, en él pudo sentir algo más que con Aoyama, cuando lo besaba a él sentían un vació pero con Ryo fue diferente en él si pudo sentir amor. Ryo no sabía nada de esto y lo que hizo fue pararse e ir adentro del café.

NARRADO POR ICHIGO

No sé que pasó, de repente se para y se va hacia la cafetería, será que no le gustó, será que piensa que soy una loca, no puedo creer que me haya enamorado de Ryo pero es así, estoy profundamente enamorada de él, es tan guapo, tan caballeroso tan atento conmigo.

Me paró y lo sigo lo encuentro sentado en una de las mesas, me ve que me acerca y trata de irse, yo lo detengo mirándolo confusa, que había sido todo aquello afuera primero me besa me hace sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo y luego se va sin decirme nada.

- Que fue todo aquello, porque me besas y luego te vas así como así

- yo… yo… no sé

- ¿cómo que no sabes?

- es… que… tú… tú… tu me gustas mucho, te e amado desde el primer día en que te conocí, no dejo de pensar en ti en ningún momento.

No lo podía creer, me sentía feliz, saber que también le gustaba pero porque me había dejado ahí afuera plantada, tal vez no se dio cuenta que también me gusta que por eso le correspondí el beso

- Yo sé que tú no serías capaz de corresponderme, que sigues enamorada de Aoyama y por eso lo siento, yo no quería, bueno en verdad si quería besarte y sé que estuvo mal que yo no puedo estarte besando sabiendo tus sentimientos, recién estoy logrando hacerte recuperar de tu depresión y yo salgo con esto y te beso…- no terminó de dar su discurso de disculpa porque Ichigo se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo comenzando esta vez Ichigo a besar a Ryo, él cual al principio estaba asombrado pero terminó por corresponderle.

- ¿eso que quiere decir?- preguntó Aoyama

- que tú también me gustas pues tonto.

- entonces te gustaría ser mi novia

- por supuesto que sí.- hundiéndose nuevamente en una oleada de sentimientos que cubrían ese beso que marcaba el principio de una nueva historia

A la mañana siguiente Ichigo se levantaba muy animada, bajó desayuno con una sonrisa en su cara, que no pasó desapercibida por sus padres, que prefirieron no preguntar nada porque ya sabían que tenía que con aquel chico rubio que la fue a recoger a su casa el día anterior

- Bueno que tengas un buen día en el colegio hija .- comentó el padre de Ichigo con una resplandeciente sonrisa porque su hija por fin reanudaba su vida.

- mejor día que ayer no creo papá.

Dicho esto se marchó al colegio, todo el día se la pasó conversando, riendo tal y cómo lo hacía antes, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros de clases y obviamente por Aoyama.

Ya en la salida.

- Oye espera Ichigo.- gritaba un chico

- que pasa Aoyama

- me alegra que vuelvas a ser la de antes.

- a pues gracias, aunque fue por tu culpa y la de la otra traidora de que me encontrara así, pero sabes ya lo superé y no me afecta nada de lo que ustedes hagan.

- y se podría saber que fue lo que te hiso cambiar de opinión.

- a pues eso es muy fácil, encontró a alguien que si se merecía, ¿no es verdad Ichigo?

- pues si es verdad, para tú información Ryo y yo somos novios y estamos muy felices así.- tomando la mano de Ryo provocando todas la miradas de los otros alumnos, quienes observaban como Ichigo sonreía como nunca lo había hecho haciendo que muchas chicas se murieran de la envidia de la suerte que tenía, porque primero fue novia del chico más popular del colegio y ahora con un chico mucho más guapo que Aoyama

- bueno si no tienes nada más que decir, nos vamos.- comenzando a caminar hacia el coche de Ryo dándole la espalda a Aoyama.

Cuando llegaron al café cogidos de la mano, apenas y entraban al establecimiento se posaron todas las miradas de las chicas en ellos, quienes veían felices a la pareja , y comenzaron las felicitaciones y los comentarios por parte de ellas, diciendo cosas como por eso no vieron a trabajar picarones cosas así

Y así empezó una nueva oportunidad para Ichigo, una oportunidad que la hacía muy feliz, una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo

FIN


End file.
